Glimpse of Forever
by acanofbeans
Summary: Alex and Piper's life together outside of prison.


A/N; hey guys it's my firsr time writing a vauseman fic and I love those two crazy kids so much I had to write about it. Reviews are well appreciated. I'm actually planning on writing another one shot, a continuation of the shower scene in 5X09. But let's see how this one goes. If some of y'all have a question or something, I'm on twitterverse lol @lopezrelated so yeah hit me up. Cheers to 9 more months before S6 lmao!

hope you enjoy this my fellow vauseman shippers

xx

f

I think back to the day I met her, the day she entered that bar and little did she know she had managed to enter my life only to steal my heart without any plan of returning it. Long blonde wavy locks falling down her thin frame perfectly, ocean blue eyes that shouted innocence but behind that facade was a young woman who craved adventure and love she had never felt before. As I sat there watching her say something to the owner, my heart was beating out of my chest, caught up between sitting still minding my own business and walking towards her to casually ask what was it she's really here for. I did the latter and as soon as she looked back at me, I knew I was fucked.

I think back to the day I met her _again_ after more than half a decade with no actual closure and only drunk phone calls. Long blonde wavy locks were now cut shorter and was sitting perfectly just above her shoulders. Ocean blue eyes that were once full of life were now filled with fear and misery. _How could have I done this to her?_ Her thin frame is now even thinnier. But despite it all, she was still as beautiful as I can remember her. She was still _my_ Pipes. Only now she belonged to someone else. As I sat across the visitation room watching him kissed her on the lips, my heart shattered right then and there. But no matter how much it hurts at that time, I knew I had to say it because as of that moment, it was the only thing I was sure of. So I did and told me she did too. But sometimes an "I love you" wasn't always enough. We still had to figure out our shits together. We were like a magnet. We did the push and pull thing, have backstabbed each other, did the cheating thing, hated yet still loved each other like crazy. But then like she said, we were inevitable. So we found our way back to each other and handled our shits like two adults willing to move forward would. We were healing each other's wounds while also admitting the fact that no matter what choices we made, we would still end up together. I had more faith in us this time and I know she had too.

I think back to the day she asked me to marry her. It was so surreal I almost could not believe it. Somewhere deep down, I knew I've seen this one coming, us taking our relationship to the next level. What I did not expect was Piper going down on one knee, saying my full name out loud with a can of beans in one hand, asking me to marry her in the middle of a prison riot. But then again she's Piper. _My_ Piper. Pretty unpredictable.

I think back to the day I married her.

I was standing there as nervous as I was the day I told her that I loved her for the very first time. The door opened and there she was, a work of art wearing a white dress that fitted her body perfectly. My heart skipped a bit or two when she finally lifted her head and when her blue eyes caught my green ones, I'm pretty sure I died and brought back to life again when she smiled at me. A smile so bright that my heart melts everytime I see it. A smile that was only for me to see. A smile so genuine and so honest I feel like shouting to let world know I was the reason for it. Her gaze never left me as she walked closer towards me. It was only a few steps and more or less than a minute yet it made me feel like I have been waiting for years. I held out my hand to her when she was finally standing right in front of me. I told her a simple "hey" and I got a "hey yourself" in return and looked at me so lovingly I feel like I don't deserve her. It was just mere moments after we got to put rings on each other's finger as a promise that no matter what, neither of us will be alone in this world because we have each other. It was now time to share a kiss that we could both say was one of the best ones we've shared. That kiss spoke thousands of words, the ones only the two of us were supposed to understand. A promise that even though we still have a long way to go and the road might be bumpy, we will always be okay because we have each other and nothing or no one can change that. A promise of forever.

How has it been more than 10 years already since i met her and my life changed forever? How did I get so scared because I was falling for her way too quickly? How did I not find her sooner? How did we spend all those nights in hotel rooms all around the world? How did we get together then and how did we spend years with other people when we both knew it was wrong to want each other still? How did the universe bring us back together and find each other yet again in a different and harder circumstances? How did we pass those tough times and how did we end up together now? How did my tears start running down my cheeks as soon as I saw her walking down the aisle? How did we stay until the early hours of the morning making love and discovering parts of each other's body like it's our first time? How did I get so happy just by seeing two lines on a pee stick? How

did my heart skip a beat when I heard the baby's first heart beat? How did I end up reading all those pregnancy books rather than my own beloved books? How did I wake up at 3 in the morning to go to a grocery store because she was craving for a damn macchiato ice cream telling me to not dare come back without it? How did I enjoy spending hours at the mall looking for onesies and baby clothes when I never did before? How did I become so anxious for about week waiting for her to give birth? How did that one week feel like the longest time I've waited for something to come into my life? How did my heart feel like it was beating out of my chest on our way to the hospital? How did it feel like the bones in my hand were about to break while she was holding on to it for dear life while she was gasping for air trying to push harder? How did I go weak in the knees the minute I heard our baby's cry for the first time? And then how am I sitting here in a hospital bed with my wife and our newborn baby wrapped up in a pink cloth with her mouth agape as she waits for Piper to breastfeed her? I thought she had and would never looked as happy and as beautiful the day we got married. Little did I know I had gotten it all wrong, because now, as she is carrying our child in her arms, I know it is the most beautiful sight my eyes will ever lay on. The love of our lives finally opened her eyes and it was so blue just liker her mother's, perfect pink lips that she surely got from her mother, tiny yet pointed nose just like her mother's again, a full set of blonde hair at the top of her head. She is such a mini Piper. Now as I wrapped my arms around my wife's thin frame, I kissed her forehead and then a quick kiss on our daughter's fluffy cheek, I turned my gaze at my wife and the mother of my child, I whispered in her ear, "I'm so proud of you, Pipes!" She closed her eyes and pulled me closer and hummed in response. "Thank you for finding me, Al."

How did I get so lucky to fall inlove with two blondes with big blue eyes in one lifetime?

Now that I look back to everything we have gone through, the good and the bad, the happy and sad, the lies and the truths, the ugly and beautiful, I know I would not have it any other way and not once would I ever trade what we had and have for anything else in this world. Because _here_ is exactly where I want to be. It was in that moment that I realized that no matter what, we are meant to be, we are each other's soulmates. _She_ was right. _We are inevitab_ _le._


End file.
